Degrassi The Twists and Turns of the New Year
by hananana
Summary: The Degrassi students are back for another year of highschool. This year, many new things happen. How will the kids survive another year with their friends and foes while everything seems to be more intense than ever.


Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
Jimmy walked the long and crowded halls of Degrassi Highschool. With his new wardrobe, everything had been going to plan this year. He had all of his friends, and everything else he could have asked for from his parents. His new cellphone, and yet another new mp3 player. He unlocked his 'laser' lock on his locker in which no body else had. Jimmy was happy, or so he thought. He was one of the only guys without a girlfriend.   
  
He saw a picture of Ashley crammed into the very bottom corner of his locker. They were both together, Ashley was looking as normal as ever. Nothing had changed about her. Jimmy continued to stare at the perfect photograph until he realized they were finished. He crumbled up the photograph and dumped it into a nearby trash bin.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jimmy, check it out," Spinner said as he approached Jimmy's locker.  
  
Jimmy didn't have to turn around to hear Spinner's voice. To Jimmy, it was getting quite irrited. Spinner's and Jimmy's friendships were always going on and off. They never went but maybe a week before they started quarreling again. They still weren't okay now, even though Spinner always tried to patch things up. Jimmy was friends with Marco and that's now it was going to be.  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Spin," Jimmy replied.   
  
He had no surprise on his face at all.  
  
  
  
"New chick in school. Her name is Sadie Lombardo. Hot, right?"  
  
  
  
Jimmy looked to wear Spinner's stubby finger was pointing and froze where he was. Sadie walked down the hallway with a huge grin on her face. She looked to be about one of the only ones to be happy to be in school. She had chestnut hair that flowed down to her waist, with chunks of blonde and red highlights. Her eyes were the color of an emerald, the most beautiful color green Jimmy had ever seen. She walked past the two guys as she eyed Jimmy. Her smile almost melted Jimmy to the sould of his shoes.  
  
  
  
"Y-yeaa..." Jimmy said. He continued to watch her disappear into the distance.  
  
  
  
"Told you," Spinner said.  
  
  
  
"Told you what?" questioned a voice behind Spinner.  
  
  
  
"Oh, uh, hey Paige. Nothing, I was just showing Jimmy something."  
  
  
  
"Uhm, right," Paige rolled her eyes. "your going to come to our cheerleading practice tonight, aren't you?"  
  
Jimmy did what seemd to be a cough and a laugh at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Well, yannow, I need to be somewhere tonight with Craig. We're working on the band some more. Sorry Spin, I won't be able to come with you tonight, chao."  
  
  
  
At that, Jimmy left with a flash to his classroom. Paige turned to Spinner and give him a you-better-come-or-else look.  
  
  
  
Spinner sighed, "Okay, okay, okay..I'll come."  
  
  
  
"Good, and afterwards we're going to see a movie with Hazel."  
  
  
  
She kissed Spinner on the cheek and went on her way to her cruddy locker in the very far end of of the Degrassi school.  
  
Spinner turned around and noticed that Sadie had come back into the hallway and was talking to Ashley. Spinner had an idea and he knew he could make it work. He walked up to her cooly and brushed his hair back.  
  
  
  
"Hey, your the new girl, right?" He said.  
  
  
  
She turned around from Ashley and smiled at him. Ashley decided to leave, class was fixing to start.  
  
  
  
"Sadie, yea," she responded.  
  
  
  
"Well, hey," he continued, "I saw you looking at Jimmy earlier, you know who Jimmy is, right?"  
  
  
  
"The cute one? That you hang out with?"  
  
  
  
"Uhm, yea sure," Spinner said with a sarcastic smirk. "that's him. Well, my girlfriend and I were going to the movies tonight, and I thought maybe you both would like to go with us, that is if you like him. Because I saw him looking at you too."  
  
He laughed.  
  
  
  
"Sure! Sounds great! What time?"  
  
  
  
"8:00, after cheerleading practice."  
  
  
  
Sadie laughed. "Your a cheerleader?"  
  
  
  
"NO, NO!" Spinner yelled. "My girlfriend is."  
  
He began to blush.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll be there," she said. "bye."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
Spinner rubbed his hands together as he walked to class. "It's about time Jimmy got over Ashley." he said to himself. Ashley turned to look at him but he was already down the hallway.  
  
The bell rang before Spinner could sit in his seat. He shrugged his shoulders anyways and sat down.  
  
  
  
"Your late, Gavin," said the teacher with an eyebrow raised.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know," he replied.  
  
He turned over to Jimmy.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you monkey. I got you a date tonight." Spinner laughed.  
  
  
  
"Dammit Spinner, with who?" Jimmy's faced turned a light pink.  
  
  
  
"Hey man, don't worry. Your going to the movies tonight with me, Paige, Hazel, and-"  
  
  
  
"AND WHO?" Jimmy started to raise his voice.  
  
  
  
"SADIE!" Spinner replied in the same annoying tone.  
  
Jimmy sat quiet for a minute. She was one of the cutest girls he knew. How did Spinner all of the sudden get her to go to the movies with him?  
  
  
  
"How did you get her to come?"  
  
  
  
"She likes you already, I guess."  
  
The rest of class Jimmy tried to pay attention but none of the teacher's lectures were sinking into his head. It would be weird going on a date with someone other than Ashley. Truth was, he was never with anyone besides Ashley. Who, he thought he loved. 


End file.
